


steak

by 500shadesofblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, another excerpt from echoes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500shadesofblue/pseuds/500shadesofblue





	steak

They eat at a steakhouse. Valentine’s pretty sure she hasn’t had steak since her last life. Luffy’s pretty sure he hasn’t had steak since _ever_.

It’s a narrow line to walk, keeping Luffy from shouting out their identities for the world to hear and yanking him back, teetering, from the edge, but it’s worth it (and not half-because it’s not just her that does it). If it’s not Valentine shoving a palm over Luffy’s mouth then it’s Ace or Sabo, and at one point her and Ace (both bracketing Luffy in the too-big gilded chairs of their fancy-as-hell private room) both slap their hands over Luffy’s shouting mouth in tandem to keep him from yelling out for fourths (fifths? Sixths?) and busting their cover. Her hand gets there first, his (sticky and sweaty from steak juice and the exhilaration of getting away with it) clapping over hers with a resounding smack, and they both cut their gazes past Luffy’s full-mouthed and muffled (slightly panicked, but that’ll clear when he swallows his food) face and make eye contact. Faster than she can even blink a grin steals over Ace’s face, eyes scrunched shut and fuller than she’s ever seen from him, dimples indenting his freckled cheeks and eyes crinkling nearly shut.

Luffy swallows his food with a mighty gulp and they both yank their hands back, keep shoveling steak into their mouths (she needs to keep reminding Luffy to _chew his food,_ ‘cause otherwise he’ll choke and the commotion of that would sure as hell get them discovered) and this whole thing was _such_ a good idea, she’s gonna let Sabo win their spars for a week. (Hah.)

She’s unfairly pleased by this.


End file.
